Amber's Backstory
Childhood Xarin Elohn was born to Kalia and Faranti Elohn in the small village of Snowguard twenty-four years ago on Descending Air 13. From age 2 she was taught the Violin by her father, Faranti. Snowguard is a town known for its musicians, and Faranti was one of the best. Her mother, Kalia, was an expert craftsman of insruments. She quickly surpassed her father in skill, and went to the Blessed Isle to learn under Exalted masters. Her mother taught her strength of will, and her father, compassion. Her father had always hoped that Creation could be full of musicians -- he felt music was a creation of peace. There were no glorious war songs, only dirges sung for the dead in regret. Tepet Carian tutored her in the ways of the Bow and of Voice at the Isle of Courts, and he too was quickly outmatched in prowess, though proudly. She was the finest student he had ever had. He teaches no longer. Life on the Isle She was requested to give a performance for one of the elders of house Ledall in the city of Sarian. She was anxious, though decidedly out to prove herself to someone who could get her what she desired -- security, for her and her parents. She had not seen them in years, though frequent letters let her know they were still doing well enough. However, she wanted the best for them, and herself as well. Maybe she could even convince the House to calm their urges for the throne... though that thought was but in the rear of her mind. The performance began, an extended solo recital. She alone was the sole perfomer, and Ledall Ylasi and his entourage were the whole of the audience. The song was long, and of her own composition. She played, and felt an energy growing within her. That thought, that image in her mind of peace grew with every crescendo, and honed with every staccato note. Suddenly, at the apex of the piece, she exploded in light, her bow shattering as it was replaced with a far more impressive item. She panicked, filled with the knowledge of who she was -- a Chosen of the Unconquered Sun; Anathema. She continued to play, however, praying that through some strange fate Ylasi was unawares. All she wanted was for him to have missed the terrible incident in front of him. Instead, she saw him stand, angered; though suddenly he grew complacent and sat once more. He smiled -- and she was frightened. Her piece ended, for as all performers know the show must go on, and she found herself facing applause, not blades. Post Exaltation Finding herself surrounded by strangely friendly Dragonblooded, she knew not what to do. The man she had been performing for then came up to her, and asked if she needed safe passage. She agreed, of course, though desperately untrusting. She was granted workable clothing from the costuming section and passage to the West. The direction was her request -- she had no idea if this was a trap, and she meant to lead them away from her family at all possible. She found herself safely just north of Abalone, where she first began meeting coastal villages. These eventually grew into The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer, and she continues to visit them with what frequency she can. In an attempt to throw off the pursuers that she was convinced were on her trail, she booked passage north, past The Neck. However, after an encounter with a kraken, she knew that she had been discovered. The ship began heading farther west, hoping to dump her far out to sea. Instead, she slew or drove off the entire crew. This unfortunately left her adrift, with no knowledge of sailing or direction. She lived off the boat's supplies for a week until they ran out. She would have died were it not for her lucky discovery of the Thousand Hands Convoy and Adamant Fern with them. Fern was very kind to her, and they became allies, then friends. She shares her manse, the Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya, taking it's other hearthstone. This was two years ago. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Daughter of the Amber Melody